peacefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:-ts-
thanks ts....for setting up a page for me..... but I am soooo much clue less...tell me more about it......and why even you all are interested in this? DO you get too many visitors? and what is the difference between this and web blogs? I know it is more interactive but then it is basically like e-mailing..... can't be like chat or IM? or can be? and then how do you upload pictures here....all I have on my page is a edit page that I can only type in...I am also so lazy to look around or read help section? So may be you can be help instead...especially that I know sometimes help pages are not helpful as well.....because they are not idiot proof...hehe...I am really challanged when it comes to these things..... I had set up a web blog for myself long time ago but then I forget the password....I guess that is all my internet adventures so far....... hedi well it does take some time and effort. the best way is just to play around with it. go to your Hedi page and do some editing. i see you were at steve's page ... click edit to see the code ... and copy some of it to your own page. and do read the help file. ;) only one way to learn ... maybe steve can help ... as i am now working 12 hrs a day, 7 days a week and barely have time to be online at all. sorry ... will be awhile before i can. go ahead and start an accound/log in ... link is at the upper right of the page. use Heki as your user name. nothing to it. then you will be able to upload pictures. http://peace.wikicities.com/wiki/Special:Upload 22:56, 15 Feb 2005 (GMT) Crumbs Hey! I love the Bob Crumb graphic on your page...did you see the documentary? My own 18 year old son tells me "suffering can be fun"...crazy stuff...I think he is enlightened. Thank you for sharing about your dad; another enlightened soul it sounds...lucky you...though 67 "dazes"...ahhh...I remember you writing then- trying to think of my dad and what that would be like...sad, racist bastard- may be better off...he causes much suffering for himself. Grandma died this morning February 6th at 9:45am....she was 91 1/2 a Good thing...but I'll always miss her...Crap...crappity crap crap...whimper --Lynnkub 15:45, 6 Feb 2005 (PST) :thanks for sharing this, Lynn. :yes. :crappity crap crap is about all we can say. :and i think the best any of us can do in our own lives is ... :Live well. :not meaning in the material sense ... :but in our "Being Alive" ... :for whatever time we have. :paying attention and appreciation for the life we have. :Live well, Lynn ... :and may your Grandmother continue to live well in your memory. -ts- 15:54, 6 Feb 2005 (PST) *** Hi ts! Just a quick flyby and trying this out... Neato! I need a family vacation...one away from my family. My mom is spreading silly lies about me now (fortuantely my dear, dear aunt dispels them all). Maybe my mom was dropped on the head as an infant? I am helping my brother with legal docs (when he is sober)...his scoundrel-wife finally left him after stealing all their financial assets. Hard to be peaceful when you are adrift in turmoil...thankful for Nobel Silence...Happy Rainy Sunday (Main beach looks like a giant toddler scopped out the sand with a giant shovel and the Pacific ocean looks like Willie Wonka's Chocolate Hell) --Lynnkub 01:24, 21 Feb 2005 (GMT) Zen heard of One the Zen Ox pics are coming together very nicely -- how do you get them onto the computer - scan or photos? Lobster :they are on 9x12 calligraphy paper ... so had to use a digital camera. :getting the lighting to be consistant was the hardest part ... :and then it took a lot of work in paint shop pro in the way of contrast :and color balance to get them close to the same. :snapped these two years ago ... and thought i had lost them ... :but recently discovered them on my old desktop. :have been looking for them a long time. :wondering now how many pages i should use ... :as the size makes loading the whole thing in one shot pretty slow. :might do a main page with thumbnails ... linked to each of the 10. :we will see. :should hve the commentary cleaned up tomorrow ... -ts- 23:40, 4 Feb 2005 (PST) Nice Oxi - oxes - eh oxen . . . Good to see the ox pics - I might desecrate them with innane bababbling (in time) - Hey ts me Desi and Friedger did a skype conference . . . . There was a distict echo - but we are getting there :-) Very interesting what you say about contrast and loading - and it is good that you are still using a modem and take into account these issues . . . Anyway good job - what is next - I think what Steve said about involvement is true but it is an up hill battle - we need to just create for the joy of creating . . . 82.69.58.117 22:48, 6 Feb 2005 (PST) :Creating for the pure joy of it is my purpose in life. :i am the Creator. ;) are we all ;) lol -ts- 03:26, 7 Feb 2005 (PST) Using a Template and Raw Signature :Created a new template to give this sig: :which links to either your own User or User_Talk page. :The normal way of typing signatures is to type ~~~ or ~~~~ if you want the time and date added at the end. :To preserve this while using the Template:UT, go into your Preferences at the top right and put this as the :Raw Signature: (inside curly brackets) (and tick the box) :Using your own user name: or or or for example. :You should then be able to type just ~~~ or ~~~~ and it will put in the template signature. :like so: or or or with or without the time sig. : 00:10, 16 Feb 2005 (GMT) External image links Hi ts. I'm trying to decrease the use of externally hosted images on Wikicities. You are using an image from the-covenant.net on your user page. If this is available under a free license, or if you believe it is fair use, please could you upload it to the wiki rather than linking to it externally. This will prevent complaints from other sites about us stealing their bandwidth. Thank you. Angela 16:58, 19 Feb 2005 (GMT) :will upload it. :in this case, i know the person who hosts the site so it isn't a problem. :but i understand what you are saying. surprised it is allowed at all. 19:02, 19 Feb 2005 (GMT) ::It's allowed at the moment, but I don't guarantee it always will be. I think it could be useful as a way of easily sharing images between Wikicities (until we get a shared image repository), but it depends how often it's misused. Angela 19:53, 19 Feb 2005 (GMT) Creature Index Yes I feel the creature index is a good one and could be implemented on our front page. Also I feel we should try to upload rather than just link externally (as Angela suggests) - makes perfect sense. I just got a new hard drive 160 gig - about 140 is visible (137 meg on older OS - newer ones more) So OK that would give me 7 partitions of 20 gig. A few different versions of Linux. Then someone suggested the ultimate blashphemy - why not have and aim for a working system - maybe just two Operating Systems 2? Where would be my geek credibility? How would I be able to face my peers? LOL How many times does some wonderful wizardy - that sounds so cool work? Very often we need a working system (quite radical eh?) It makes sense. Today (again) I loaded Abiword - very simple, very nice - very flawed. No thesaurus, dictionary (UK not loaded and all sort of little niggles) - very sad. I downloaded Open Office (rah rah broadband) I know that will work and work well. Solid. A while back I got most of my family using Firefox. It just works for them. Just works is best. Windows 98SE just works, XP just works. Some Linuxes just about work but a new commercial program enables the usage of XP progs on Linux - it may be that Linux will swallow MS software - good. If Windows Longhorn runs Linux - that will be funny (quite possible too) What fun! So anyway I put a very old stable Linux on the HD (Fedora Core 1) from DVD - Don't tell anyone . . . ;) Meanwhile I find the odd moment to play with Python - a wonderful language - I resisted it for a long time - it did not look simple but really it is The Peace wiki is doing very well - it will flesh out and grow. I still enjoy being at wikicities. Angela is very patient with our peacable conflicts ahem I am sometimes tempted to turn some info into a web page - but the wiki format is so much better. "Keep it Wiki" Lobster 09:19, 20 Feb 2005 (GMT) Categories The difference between Category:Lobster and Category:Lobster is that the first places the page into a category, and the second one links to the category. --------------------------------------------------- ts - can you email me? valerie i have no email address for you ... 03:47, 9 Jun 2005 (UTC) beatha@aflow.net